


Come home

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur is bored without Merlin(Story in screenshots)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Come home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bonus Challenge #2 - Dirty talk

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZWWjzLz)

[ ](https://ibb.co/L1WVVXj)

[](https://ibb.co/X4WDhkc)

[ ](https://ibb.co/3MbTzqG)


End file.
